Dying Love
by stargazer528
Summary: Once again X is back and he’ll do anything to get Starfire back and get what she has but this time X has help but Robin will not let anything happen to her. But what happens when neither of them can have her and what’s up with BB and Rae? R&R no flames pp
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own the titans sadly (waaaaaa cry, cry, cry)

**Once again X is back and this time he'll do anything to get Starfire back but this time X has help but Robin will not let anything happen her. But what happens when neither of them can have her and what's up with BB and Rae?**

(I'm narrating the first part of this chapter… just yall know)

**Chapter 1: The dream **

It's an ordinary night at titans tower everyone's asleep and dreaming. Why don't we see what their dreaming about. Now let's look in on Beastboy's dream.

"Ladies, ladies please there's plenty of me to go around and don't worry you'll get a chance to ride on my brand new moped hehehe uh no wait Raven stop I didn't mean it I – I – I am out of excuses no wait I'm sorry I'll never flirt again no ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Beastboy screamed quietly. Ok then well now we know who he likes although it was pretty obvious. Alright then well let's move on to Cyborg; I can hear him from outside.

"Waffles… Waffles… EVIL TOFU WAFFLES! AHHHHHHHHHH! Waffles… waffles… waffles" said Cyborg. We can pretty much guess what he's dreaming about. Why don't we check out Raven's dream?

"Yes I do I do I… hey what the hell are you doing in my dream GET OUT BEFORE I FORCE YOU OUT!!!!!" that was in her head. Ok then that was a little scary let's never do that again. Let's try Robin okay; well he seemed to having a good dream.

"Hahaha take that Slade you evil on of a bitch I'm gonna kick your ass! Die you filthy bastard!" well it looks like he's having kicking Slade's butt. I think that we should look in on Lalia next; ooo it looks like a bad dream.

"No, mommy. Mommy no! Come back please!" Nightchild cried out, ok that was weird oh well. Well all that's left is Starfire, let's go. Oh no, it looks she's having a nightmare…that's not good.

"No, ahh no go away please! Leave me alone! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Starfire screamed at the top of her lungs waking up in a cold sweat and breathing heavily as if she were dying. Robin and the others ran in as soon as they heard her scream.

"Starfire, are you ok?" Robin asked

"……"

"Is she ok?" asked Beastboy

"It's like she's in a trance or something" Cyborg said

"It's not like she's in a trance she is in a trance, and it seems to be a shock one. I used to get them a lot when I was little having nightmares about Trigon (right now his dead)" Raven explained with a look of pain on her face.

"Will she be alright?" Robin asked worriedly

"Depends on the shock. I'll go inside her mind and see if I can help." Raven suggested before assuming her meditation position. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" and just like that, she flew into Star's mind. Right after she did Nightchild walked in very sleepy.

"yawn what's goin on here?" she asked

"You could always sleep through anything Lalia" Cyborg laughed. Robin sat down next to Starfire, gently rubbing her back, whispering so softly that if she were listening only she would be able to hear it.

"Come back to us… please." Beastboy caught Raven's body when her spirit left her body and was hugging her body close to him also whispering

"Be safe" Suddenly something clicked in Robin's head. About a year ago, Starfire had almost this exact same problem only without the trance part. She woke up screaming about someone coming for her and that happened just before she was kidnapped by Red X.


	2. Starfire's nightmare

**Chapter 2: Starfire's nightmare**

"Help! Somebody help me! No… no…NOOOOOO! Get away from me! AHHHHHHHH!" Starfire screamed in the dream.

Somebody was chasing her and she didn't have her powers. As she was running away, she saw something up ahead that looked like-like…

"Raven!" she yelped with delight

Raven turned around to find Starfire running towards her. Then she realized that Star's mind was dark and was just a tad spooky, which is weird because her mind, from what Raven figured, is usually bright and cheerful; but not now. What was wrong?

"Starfire what's wrong?"

"Umm… What ever do you mean friend Raven? Everything is fine."

"Yeah right. Look at your mind; it looks like mine only… worse. Now tell me what is wrong."

"gasp I – I – I- cry cry cry I can not take it anymore. Please make him leave. I am scared." Starfire exclaimed

"I'll try but… what do you mean _him_" Raven wondered

"Uh? Oh I mean _it_. Make _it_ leave."

"Not buying it."

"I did not think so."

"Tell me what's wrong now or I can not help."

"Ok sigh. This all started after The Red X got away after he… you remember what he did to me (read story #2 Bleeding Love)" Starfire started

"Yeah I remember go on"

"Well ever since then, he has been plaguing my dreams pretending to be Robin but this time I found out that he was not Robin, so…"

"So…" Raven said impatiently

"So, he said that I was his and his alone and that if I did not come with him quietly then he would never allow me to wake up. I said no and he tried to-to-to rape me again cry cry cry cry and when I tried to hit him with one of my starbolts they did not work. I was frightened and concentrated on waking up but all I could manage was a scream instead. I started running but he caught me and pinned me down, so I hit him with that punch that Robin taught me uhhhh what was it called again?"

"You mean the groin punch?" Raven reminded her, it was funny when Starfire accidentally hit Robin with that punch. Boy he was sore for at least 2 wks. She continued.

"Well, after I hit him he rolled off of me in pain; I got up and started running again. Then he shouted 'You will be mine' and his voice faded then I found you."

"Wow that was a somewhat long explanation" Raven said

"Please make him leave gasp I see him coming"

Then X came into view and charged at Starfire who screamed but before he could reach Star X was thrown somewhere. When he looked up he saw a very, very, _**VERY**_ angry Raven with glowing black eyes and hands.

"Shit!" was the only word to come out of his mouth right now

"Don't you touch her." She said in a deadly tone

"Loom bitch this isn't your mind so leave" he said calmly thinking that she would.

"EXCUSE ME! This isn't your mind either so how about this you leave now or I'll smash you into OBILVION! Besides haven't you caused Starfire enough pain" she yelled

"Now how can I cause her pain when she's my bitch" and that's all he was able to get out right before he was thrown again. Now Raven was pissed.

"Don't ever call her that! She deserves better than you- you- you lowlife bastard" Raven screamed at him

"Ouch that hurt Raven. Look I'll forgive you if you give me cutie over there." X said as he pointed at Starfire who was hiding in the back.

"LEAVE NOW!" Raven screamed and forced X out of Star's mind, she then left herself.

_**Outside of Starfire's mind in the med lab**_

"Uhhhh, whoa what a ride." Raven said

"Hey she's back. Raven are you ok?" Beastboy asked with concern

"I'm fine, how's Starfire"

"We don't know yet"

Robin hasn't left her side for a minute" Cyborg said coming from the door

"SHE'S WAKING UP!" Robin yelled. They all ran to see her.

"Uhhhh… I am back? Oh Joy!" She said happily. The others ran and looked at Robin then at Starfire.

"Ummmm… Beastboy you're still holding on to me" Raven said bashfully although she kind of liked being this close to him.

"Oh sorry" he apologized while he reluctantly pulled his arm away from her waist.

"Star, what happened?" Robin asked worriedly. Suddenly Starfire's happy disposition went away and was replaced by fear.

"Robin it was _**him**_! The Red X is back." Then she broke down crying in his Robin's arms.


	3. Two villains and Lost?

**Chapter 3: Two villains and Lost?**

"Damn it! She got away." X exclaimed

"Do not worry you will have your…woman and I will have my chance to kill the titans." Slade said

"Good cause I want another go at her and I need to kick bird boy's ass for taking my bitch" X smashed his fists together in anger.

Slade stepped forward towards X. He looked down at him and said in a calm relaxed voice.

"Patience Mr. X you will get your chance and so will I, but first I would like to have a little fun with Raven." And Slade disappeared into the shadows. X looked in the direction that Slade had disappeared and shook his head thinking,

'_What a weirdo. Who would want to fuck Raven? Fricken dark witch, she'll pay.'_ He looked at his watch (which he stole) and a look of surprise creped on to his face.

"HOLY CRAP I'm missing Lost!" and he ran to his plasma screen TV (that he also stole) and tuned into Lost.

"Oh good I didn't miss anything I hope they didn't kill off Lock he's my favorite" X sat there watching, drinking a beer and eating really cheesy nachos. While the villain sat there he began plotting a way to get Starfire back… for good.


	4. When did it start?

**Chapter 4: When did it start?**

Starfire finally stopped crying long enough to see all her friends were surrounding her.

"Starfire what happened?" asked Robin

"Yeah are you ok?" BB asked

"Yeah I mean you were pretty out of it when we found you." Cyborg calmly said

"Of course I am fine, why would I not be?" Starfire said nervously

"Your mind was pretty umm how do I put this nicely… disturbing. I'm not sure about the rest of you but, I don't call that being 'fine'" Raven commented

"Oh forgive me I did not mean for my mind to be as disturbing as you say." Starfire said

"It's ok" Beastboy said trying to lighten the mood, "at least you only have one person in you head unlike someone we know" Beastboy said looking at Raven.

"You said you would never tell anyone about what you saw in there. Now keep promise or I'll turn you into Beast_**girl**_" Raven deathly said. After that Beastboy backed down and shut his mouth.

"Anyway, Star how long has this been going on?" Robin finally asked

"I believe it is time for the truth. It all started after you saved me from the Red X and said that he had raped me (Starfire whispered the word rape). Well about a month later I started getting these dreams about…"

Starfire didn't finish cause she didn't want to tell Robin that her dreams were about him but, wasn't sure if Robin liked her like she liked him. Even though they had kissed before Starfire wasn't certain if it was real or just a spur of the moment thing to make her feel better; so she told her first little white lie.

"a mysterious masked man who would take me out on what you call picnics but, in this dream I found out that he was the Red X and tried to get away but, he grabbed me and said that if I came to him willingly he wouldn't hurt me. I said no and tried to hit him with my starbolts but they did not work so I did that very hurtful attack Robin taught me the umm grain punch I believe it was."

"Do you mean the groin punch?" Robin commented

"Yes, that was it"

Robin remembered when he taught her that move, he did so that next time she was without her powers she could still defend herself and it worked. When Robin had Starfire test that punch out a dummy she missed by a few inches and hit the closest guy to her… which unfortunately just happened to be Robin. Boy was he ever sore Robin couldn't move for almost a week and she wasn't even using her super strength, and he was sure glad she didn't or else he couldn't call himself a man anymore.

'_Haha X got hit in the dick hehe' _"Hehe" Robin thought but, his little laugh he said out loud. Everyone looked at him like he was nuts (no pun intended).

"Uh Robin you mind fillin us in on what the fuck you think is so funny?" Cyborg asked

"Oh, uh nothing so go on Starfire what happened after you hit X?"

"Well he started to chase me after he was able to stand up I kept running until I ran into Raven and she forced the Red X out of my mind." The alien girl finally finished.

Cyborg then broke the silence,"Well it sounds to me like our friend got his grubby little hands on a dream machine (I know I know corny name but I couldn't come up with anything else)."

"I know this is gonna sound stupid but, what's a dream machine?" asked Beastboy

"You're right that does sound stupid but, anyway it's a machine that allows someone to insert themselves into someone else's dreams, they can even change what they look like so they could be anybody. But the machine only allows one person to go through." Cyborg explained

"That is horrible" Starfire exclaimed

"Not to mention creepy" Raven commented

"Is there anyway to stop X from coming back?" Robin asked the tech genius while still holding Starfire

"Oh sure but I need a certain software for that. All I have to do is program its frequency into the tower's mainframe and it should block any incoming DM frequencies."

"What about Raven I mean she did it once why can't she do it again?" BB questioned

"Because I can only stay in someone's mind a short period of time unless their mind is exactly like mine like Nightchild's is."

"Yo where is Nightchild anyway I haven't seen her since Starfire screamed." Cyborg wondered

"She said something about going back to bed and to wake her up if there are any updates on Starfire. I wouldn't wake her if I were you though she was having a nightmare when I went to wake her up and trust me you do not want to be in the same room as her when she is having a nightmare." Raven told them

"Anyway, so you know where you can get this software" Robin inquired

"Yeah I got a friend that works in the government's department that makes them. Should be easy to get."

"Good now we'll get X out of Starfire's mind for good" the Boy Wonder said in a deathly kind of tone.


	5. Where's Nightchild?

**Chapter 5: Where's Nightchild?**

'Yawn Where is everybody?' Nightchild wondered. She had fallen back asleep when she found out about Starfire. Now she was awake (again) she went to get some breakfast.

'_growl(stomach) I'm hungry. Let's see what we have hmmmm… I know. Tofu eggs with regular bacon. A great mixed meal.' _She then engulfed her food and she kept eating like her stomach was a black hole.

Soon Nightchild had pretty much eaten half of the Titan's food supply; after finally feeling like she had had her fill Nightchild went to go check on Starfire to see if she was alright. She found the that the Titans were still in Starfire's room and all she heard when she got there was Robin's voice saying, "Good now we'll get X out of Star's mind for good" and she noticed he said this with much malice in his voice.

'_Who's X? Man why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything? Well I think now's the time to ask and if they don't tell me I'll warp their minds.'_

The dark child walks in, goes straight up to Raven and asked in a very direct tone.

"What's going on?"

"Red X is plaguing Starfire's mind" her mentor answered

"Ok then I have just one more question and I want it answered… who's Red X?" That's when Raven explained who he was and what he did to Starfire.

"Oh ok." Lalia (aka Nightchild for those of you who haven't read Nightchild), "Well then I suggest we forget about this situation for now and go get a nice warm breakfast." She recommended

"Well alright!" Cyborg said in his excited voice

"Sounds good to me as long as I can have tofu"

"Okay"

"Fine by me but, what about you Star? Will you be alright to get up?"

"Yes, I will be alright and breakfast sounds wonderful to me right now."

"Good cause we're going out." Lalia said

"Why? What's wrong with our food?" asked Cyborg

"I kind of, sort of atehalfofourfoodsupply ahhehehehe" (translation: ate half of our food supply) she replied with a little I'm sorry giggle.

"Damn what is your stomach like a black hole or something cause girl not even I can eat that much and I' half robot" he said with astonishment. Cyborg was really beginning to like Lalia.

"Ok let's go to… oh I know the Waffle House" Robin suggested. Cyborg glowed with happiness.

"Yes, let's I could go for one of their waffles" and with that he zoomed off to his car already to drive.

"Man love their waffles, their so fluffy and light" Nightchild added

"Come on let's to waste anymore time pleeeeease!" both Nightchild and Cyborg pleaded at the same time. Then in the blink of an eye the Titan's were off to bigger and wafflier things.


	6. Short Breakfast

Chapter 6: Short breakfast

_(Inside Waffle House)_

"Hmmmm, I wonder what I want… I KNOW! I'll have milk and a triple stack of waffles with apples on top." Cyborg decided

"I'll have the tofu waffles and soy milk."

"I'll just have a single waffle with blackberries and some green tea if you have it."

"Yes, and I shall have the waffle with the small blue berries and some hot of chocolate please."

When it came to Robin's turn to order it took him awhile because he was too busy thinking about the guy Starfire was dreaming about, which actually made him a little jealous.

"Oh right, umm I'll have a double stack of regular waffles with some orange juice."

"Can I get the same as Cyborg except only a double stack and bacon on the side please." requested Nightchild

"Oh me too I want bacon too" Cyborg excitedly said

"I'll have some too pleased except make it tofu bacon please."

Robin's POV

As we waited for our food to arrive I continued to gaze at Starfire, and as I did I found that I got even more jealous that she was dreaming about some other guy that was not me. I mean what was so special about him? I bet he didn't train with _the_ Batman like I did.

Regular POV

Just as Robin finished his inner ranting to himself their food came and boy it looked delicious, but just as they were about to dig in Starfire froze. She fell backwards off her barstool only to be caught by the strong arms of Robin; he looked at her with worry and concern. All her heard before she fell into darkness was two little ole words that made his blood boil.

"He's back" she whispered as she left the world of the conscience

After Starfire blacked out the titans raced out of the restaurant back to the tower, but of course they had to take the food with them because they didn't have anything else to eat thanks to a certain dark child. Raven had noticed the change in Nightchild's attitude; for one thing she was a lot happier around Cyborg than any of the other titans, she ate like Cyborg, and she thought like Cyborg. It was like having a Cyborg clone well minus the robot parts. Then it hit her, the reason why Nightchild was acting like Cyborg and always basically flirting with him… she's in love with Cyborg!

AN: gasp Laila loves Cyborg, oooooooo I bet you didn't see that coming hahaha ok this is where I leave you and remember REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	7. Flirting and Terra

Chapter 7: Flirting and Terra

_Back at the Tower_

"What happened to her? She was fine just a second ago when we were all at the restaurant." Robin asked. He looked at Raven in hopes of an answer, but she only looked away in shame.

"I don't know" she said in a low voice, "I'm sorry"

"Why should you be sorry? You didn't do anything. it's not like it's your fault Starfire's just randomly fell unconscious so why should you blame yourself?" Beastboy ranted, everyone fell silent

"Because, when I go into someone's mind I have a connection with them like I do with Robin; so I can tell when something goes wrong in their mind. I felt something in Starfire, but I thought nothing of it." she pointed out; when Raven mentioned the connection she had with Robin Beastboy's eyes got greener then they usually were. Cyborg had to step in to keep Beastboy from mauling Robin.

"Chill out BB don't go gettin all jealous"

"I'm not jealous I just uh… have a stomach ache"

"Sure whatever"

"Hey guys what's up?" Laila asked dropping in from the ceiling causing Cyborg to jump back in surprise.

"Whoa, damn where'd you come from Lalia?"

"The ceiling duh."

"Don't you know how to use a door?"

"Of course I do I just got bored of using it and it's much more fun to come in from the ceiling. Plus, it scares the shit out of people."

"Well you got me good! Man for someone who has Rae's powers you sure don't have her personality, you're more cheerful; I like that. Oops gotta go help Robin with Starfire well see ya lata Lalia" then the robot man walked off.

'_He likes my cheerfulness. Yes, I'm one step closer' _she thought

"I know what you're thinking and you have competition" Raven said stepping out from the shadows

"I don't know what you're talking…what competition?"

Raven sighed as she took the puzzled girl into her room (I mean Lalia's room) and explained that another Titan named BumbleBee in the East likes Cyborg and she has an edge because BumbleBee has known Cyborg longer. Nightchild then asked her teacher.

"Do you like anybody?"

"No, why would you ask that?"

"Uh huh sure." But Nightchild knew better; she knew that Raven liked Beastboy but neither one of they would admit it for fear of getting hurt, typical.

"Well, do you think anyone likes you?"

Raven told her inquiring student that a villain named Adonis might have a '_thing_' for her, but other than that there was no one she could thing of except maybe Slade and that thought gave her the shivers.

"What about the others?"

Raven told her that other than almost the entire female population of Jump City there's this girl named Kitten that likes Robin. Starfire has the most out of all of us that we know of; most the guy population of the city likes her along with Red X, he's her biggest fan, Control Freak, Mas y Menos in the Titans East, a hive student named Seymour tired looking through her clothes one time, and Speedy also of the East Titans. The only time I've ever liked someone was when we first met Aqualad, but that didn't last long.

"What about Beastboy?"

"There was only one girl that he's ever liked. She was once a titan and her name was Terra."

"So what happened to her why isn't she here?"

"Unfortunately Terra betrayed us for Slade when she thought Beastboy had betrayed her."

"Why that little son of bi…" Nightchild's mouth was covered by her mentor's hand

"Watch your mouth you're only 12"

"Sorry, please continue"

"Anyway, just as Slade was about to kill Beastboy Terra betrayed him by smashing a rock against him; she could control earth, and stopped him from destroying the city, but in the process of doing so Terra froze himself the very Earth that she used to defeat Slade."

"Did she survive?" Nightchild asked in a sad whisper

"No, she didn't. Terra is forever imprisoned in the same Earth that she used to defeat Slade. A symbol for those who think it's too late for them, but you know what it's never too late." Raven got up off the bed and walked out the door leaving the stunned female hero on her bed, but before Raven left her prodigy asked her,

"Was this her room?"

"No, no one goes into her room any more it just sits at the other end of the tower gathering dust and memories." The dark girl said as she turned and walked away. Raven walked to her to her room and gracefully flopped down onto her bed.

'_She hurt Beastboy, but still she was a friend and a titan… poor Terra'_ after that thought Raven left her room to go check up on Starfire.


	8. Raven's nightmare in Starfire's mind

**Chapter 8: Raven's nightmare in Starfire's mind**

Everyone was so worried about Starfire, especially Robin, that they didn't find the time to go get that DM from Cyborg's friend, so Raven decided that she would go into her friend's mind to see if she could figure out what is wrong.

"Why can't I do it? I mean I do have the same powers as you so can I try?" Lalia asked

"No, you don't have enough experience to training to do something this big. If you try to enter someone's mind you actually might blow it up instead, but don't worry I'll show you how to do it later." Raven said as she took her lotus position and said her traditional words, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos" Raven astro projection self flew into Starfire's mind only to come face to face with her worst nightmare.

_**Meanwhile outside of Starfire's mind**_

Beastboy made sure to keep Robin away from Raven's body by holding her close to his body, although if he had looked close enough he would have noticed that Robin was too preoccupied by Starfire to even think about anyone else. Nightchild was still pouting in the corner because she couldn't try that technique, but Cyborg came over and started talking to her and saying nice things about her which gave her comfort. Unfortunately, what he didn't know was that he was giving Nightchild the wrong idea. While everyone was paying attention to someone, Robin had sat next to Starfire the entire time.

Her eyes had lost that wonderful emerald color he loved so much and were replaced by gray clouds of confusion, her skin was no longer the brilliant orange but only a pale orange and it was continually losing its color. Her hair was turning a whitish red with strands of gray in them instead of its usually fiery red, the alien girl's body was cold and worst of all her breathing was shallow and horse, almost a if she were dying.

Robin refused to believe that, he had to stay positive if not for him then for the team and most importantly for Starfire. Raven was basically the same except her eyes and hair were growing extremely dim and it might have been just him, but Beastboy thought he saw her skin start turning black. Now the young green teen was getting worried; he had lost one love he didn't want to lose another.

_**Inside Starfire's mind**_

"Starfire…Starfire where are you?" Raven called out

"…"

"Great now I have to find her."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a scream erupted from out of nowhere

'_Shit that was Starfire.'_

Raven flew to where that scream came from, and found Starfire lying on the ground barely breathing. She bent over to help the poor girl up, but heard a very sinister and familiar laugh.

"No." Raven whispered while still trying to hold up Starfire's body. Starfire mumbled something that Raven couldn't hear.

"Raven it is a trap please run…" the young alien passed out, but Raven didn't need her to finish; she knew that laugh and who it belonged to. Raven finally figured who was helping Red X, the man who helped destroy the world.

"What do you want Slade?"

"Why raven isn't it obvious I want you."

"Why me?"

"Why you ask, because you have so much power and besides you are just as pretty as Robin's precious Tamaranean princess hehehehe."

"I see you've been working on that evil laugh of yours, it sounds better than last time but it still kind of sucks"

"Raven language, when did you get such a mouth?"

"When you hang out with the titan boys you kind of catch their habits."

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to fix that mouth of yours like I fixed hers."

"What did you do to her?"

"Oh, I didn't do anything he did it all" Slade said pointing to X, who was bent over Starfire getting ready to take her away… again. Now Raven was pissed.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" the dark girl screamed as she flung X far away from the sleeping alien. X landed rather harshly on the ground near Slade as Raven levitated Starfire over to her.

"I thought you said her powers wouldn't work?" X asked Slade

"I did, but it seems that she unconsciously broken the spell that I placed. I told you she is just as powerful as your little princess."

"What are you two assholes talking about?" Raven asked the two villains

"You mean you don't know? You, her friend do not the princess' secret? Oh, you my sweet Raven are in for a most wondrous surprise. She has a hidden power inside her" Slade said a little too wetly for Raven's liking.

"What are you talking about Slade? Starfire doesn't keep secrets from us, she trusts us."

"Well then, if you're so sure that you are right, why don't you ask her yourself to see if I'm lying."

"Starfire?"

The beaten up girl looked up at her friend with eyes of shame.

"I-I-I am sorry Raven I was not aloud to tell anyone, not even my most trusted friends."

"It's ok Starfire just tell me; what kind of power do you have?"

"I am the…" before she could finish Starfire passed out from exhaustion

"What did you do?" Raven asked in a stern tone, but when she looked around Raven saw that Slade was gone.

'_Where did he go? Did Slade and X leave?'_

"Not quite my dear" a voice from Raven spoke up.

**Rape scene; lemony**

Raven turned around and there was Slade; before she could move out of the way Slade had tackled her to the ground knocking Starfire out of her grasp. The evil man pinned Raven down and started ripping off her cloak and leotard until all that was left were black panties and lacey black bra.

"Raven I didn't bag you for the lacey type." Slade said sickly sweet as he connected his mouth to hers and kissed her roughly which was by no means pleasant for her.

Slade hands then started to move up and down her body dipping into every curve and crevice that she had while his other hand held her hands together in a tight bind. Slade's free hand moved to around her back to unclip her bra, her big breast came out freely for his ever so lustful gaze.

"My, my, you are quite big for someone of your age." Slade then proceeded to massage one globe of flesh with his free hand and latched his mouth onto the other one making Raven cry out in pain and displeasure.

"Please stop, don't do this to me please." The young girl begged the man on top.

"My dear Raven begging will get you nowhere" he whispered into her ear and then began to lick and chew on it.

He moved his lips down to her neck leaving marks along the way, while his hand moved down south to between her legs and began to rub her core through her black underwear. Slade moved the flimsy piece of fabric aside and stroke her more thoroughly before he shoved his index finger inside of her, causing her to scream at the intrusion. He thrusted his finger in and out of her body, he added another finger, then another of his digits making that a total of three; after awhile Slade added a fourth finger and then finally his whole hand to unfortunately for raven her screaming urged him one.

"That's right Raven scream for me."

Right when she was about to cum Slade tore off her panties and his pants, and drove into Raven's poor body without so much as a warning; Raven screamed bloody fricken murder when he tore through her barrier and pounded into unmercifully. Raven squirmed to get out from underneath him, but that just turned him on even more, which caused him to go faster and harder; the last thing that she saw, before she passed out, was a bright green light. Just as Slade was about to reach his climax he was blasted off of Raven by a green bolt. He looked up to see a very irate Starfire. He looked over to X only to see him beaten up and unconscious.

"Stay away from friend and leave my mind this instant!"

"Or what? You may have an immense about of power, but you can't even control it at the moment. Face the facts, you're useless except for a good Fu…" but Slade couldn't finish his sentence because a green glow had appeared around Starfire.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as the huge green light shone brightly from her body covering every inch of her mind, forcing all who don't belong there out and then everything went black.

_**Outside of Starfire's mind in Raven's room**_

"Uhh" Raven moaned out. She shot up and began to panic saying, "Where is he? Get him away from me!" Raven started kicking and screaming when she felt someone holding onto her afraid it was him.

"Raven calm down it's just me, remember me Beastboy?"

"Beastboy… it-it-it was horrible he was there and ugg." Tears started gathering at the brim of her eyes

"I know X was there, but what did he do to you I thought he was only after Starfire?"

"It wasn't just X, Slade was there too and he-he-he oh god I don't even want to think about it." Raven cried even harder into Beastboy's chest.

"Raven I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened, so what happened?"

"Well, sniffle I found Starfire lying face down on the ground, when I went to check on her I heard an evil laugh and Slade was there waiting for me. After he taunted me a little I asked Starfire something, but when I went to look back at Slade he gone and tackled me from behind and pinned me to the ground. Then he-he-he oh god!" Raven cried even harder into Beastboy's shirt.

"What did he do to you?" Beastboy was started to get angry about how scared she was getting just by retelling the tale.

"He raped me!" She sobbed into his now damp uniform

"HE WHAT!"

"Well technically it wasn't real because it was in Starfire's nightmare, but it felt so real and it actually hurt, I mean I can still feel the pain that he caused me I-I-I can still feel him inside of me and I don't like it." Raven wailed on and on, so she didn't notice Beastboy's face to red as a tomatoes because he was so angry.

Just as he was about to get up to go after Slade, but Raven held on to him as if her life depended on it.

"Please don't leave me, stay with me please." The panicky girl pleaded

Beastboy looked at her with soft eyes and whispered, "Sure Raven anything for you." He lay back down on Raven's creepy bed with his back resting against her head board and his arms wrapped around her waist while her head lay on his chest and her body curled up against his.

'_Man I wish this could last forever'_

_**With Starfire**_

"Uhh… what? Where am I?"

"You're home in Titan's tower with you're friends… and me" Robin replied

"I am? Oh joy I thought I would never return, hello Robin I missed you and…" Starfire's joyous rant was cut off by Robin's lips meeting hers. As they made out Cyborg and Nightchild sneaked out of the room so as not to disturb the couple.

_**A few days later**_

Everyone was getting over the drama of the situation except for one person. Starfire hauled up in her room like a hermit **(that what I do and my mom hates it)** for long hours of the day. Robin would try to coax her out by talking to her, but nothing seemed to work and unfortunately, each titan had their own bathroom after Beastboy 'accidentally' walked in on Raven when she was getting out of the shower so she almost never had to come out. The only reason the sad alien girl came out of her room was because she needed food and drink, but even then she didn't talk to anyone at all just got what she needed and left.

Finally one day as she sat in her room mopping Starfire decided that if X couldn't find her then he couldn't hurt the people she cared about, so she packed what things she could carry, wrote a note, and flew out her window in tears.

Robin came up to her door as usual to try and get her to talk, but this time he decided instead of talking through the door he would go in and get her. When the young hero opened her door all he found was an empty closet and a note sitting on her bed. Robin sat on her bed as he read the note.

_My Dearest Robin,_

_If you are reading this then I am long gone by now. I know you are probably wondering why I left, but I can not tell you for it is too complicated. Tell everyone good-bye for me and that I love them all. Please take care of Silkie for me. Good-bye forever._

_Love Always,_

_Starfire_

Next to him Robin found her titan comm. Link, instructions for taking care of Silkie and of course Silkie himself. He ran to the roof (their special place) dropped to his knees and screamed at the top of his lungs with tears in his eyes daring to spill down his face.

"STARFIRE COME BACK!"


	9. Finding her

**AN: In the last chapter Raven was not actually raped it was just a nightmare in Starfire's mind hence the name of the chapter.**

**Chapter 9: Finding her**

_**5 Months later**_

Robin never stopped searching for Starfire. He tried seeing if he could get a lock on her powers if she ever used them, but his search was going nowhere. Where ever she was Starfire had decided to not use her powers and to pursue a normal. Beastboy and Raven were getting very close to each other, but Raven was old fashion and waited for Beastboy to ask her out. Lalia and Cyborg were spending more time together, unfortunately Cyborg still didn't know about Lalia's crush on him; he just thought they were two good friends hangin' out and having a blast.

They all tried pulling Robin away from the monitor, but if he wasn't looking for her, he was in her room sulking just as she did before she left. He hardly ate or drank, Robin almost never left the tower not even to fight crime, which is one of his favorite past times; hell he barely worked out, so in other words he was a mess. Without Starfire around nothing seemed to matter in life any more; she gave the word 'life' a whole new meaning. The way she loved everything and how she always looked at a new day as a new beginning. What Robin missed most about his angel was her loving, caring, kind, positive, sweet, personality. Those are just her internal features, Starfire's physical features are outta this world, literally; with her fiery red hair cascading down her back, her brilliant emerald green eyes that light up when ever she's happy, her slightly orange skin that shined when ever the light hit it a certain way; this is what she looks like to Robin every time he sees her. He missed just as much as he missed his parents. Right now there was only one person that could help him find what he had lost.

Robin rode on his R-cycle to see his old mentor and father figure. He drove up the long drive way.

'_God, I forgot how long this drive way is'_

Robin rang the doorbell and was greeted by an old friend.

"Ah, Master Dick please do come in. So, nice to see you again. I'll announce your presence"

"Thanks Alfred, nice to see you too and the names Robin"

"Yes, of course my mistake sir. Just can't seem to get use to your new name."

As they walked through the manor Robin began to look around, he remembered it as a little smaller.

'_They must have renovated the place to make more room for the Bat Cave'_

They arrived in the living room where Alfred announced Robin's arrival

"Master Bruce Master Dick, I mean Master Robin of the Teen Titans has come to speak with you."

"Thank you Alfred, send him"

"Yes, sir will that be all?"

"I believe it's almost tea time don't you Alfred"

"I'll bring the tea sir."

"Thank you Alfred. Robin come in." Robin entered Bruce Wayne's office, "Robin so good to see you again, so what brings you to my humble abode?"

"I need your help with something. I'm looking for someone, but I can't seem to find them and since your Batman I thought that maybe you could help."

"That Starfire girl ran didn't she?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, now what happened?" So Robin got into the long explanation of what happened.

"I see, well at least you didn't scare her off with your feelings. Let's see what we can do. Do you have any thing that belongs to her?"

Robin whipped out a ring that Starfire had said that her mother had given her before she died. It was made of pure Tamarian gold with an emerald in the middle and little sapphires encircling it. On the inside was an inscription, but Robin couldn't read it because it was written in Tamarian. He gave it to Bruce with slight hesitation.

"Don't worry I'll give it back." Bruce reassured him. They took it down to Batman's lab and ran some tests. Finally an answer came up.

"Well, it looks like your friend made it all the way to Montreal, Quebec in… Canada."

"CANADA! Why would she go there?" Robin asked.

Then he remembered her saying that she had always wanted to see the city because he had told her so much about. Robin thanked Bruce for his help, took back the ring, and rode back to the tower as fast as he could to tell the others. When he go there, he told the others what he knew, making sure that no one other than the team was listening, and they were surprised that 1) Robin was still talking to them and not out finding Starfire and 2) he actually asked someone for help. It was time to see Starfire after 5 months of being apart and he couldn't wait.


	10. Reunion

**Chapter 10: Reunion**

_**In Canada**_

"What a glorious day! I think I will go for a walk."

As she was walking the girl ran into a group of people who seemed to be looking for something or someone. She froze.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked even though she knew.

"Yeah we're looking for someone maybe you know her. She's about 5'5", red fiery hair like yours, emerald green eyes like ours and…" the man stopped took a step towards the girl they were talking to, grasped her chin lightly with his fingers and tilted her head up so he could get a good look at her.

"Starfire? Is that you?'

"Hello Robin" she replied.

They remained silent for some time, but finally Starfire shot forward into Robin's awaiting arms giving him the biggest hug he had ever received in his life; she even started crying a little as he hugged her back.

"I have missed you, all of you."

"We've missed you too Star" the others joined in on the hug.

Starfire invited them back to her home which they gratefully accepted. She had a little three bedroom apartment; a kitchen/dinning room, bedroom w/bathroom, and a living room. They had hot chocolate and cake, everyone looked very uncomfortable, but of course Beastboy broke the silence.

"So Star how ya been?"

"I have been well thank you. What about every one else?"

"Well" Lalia began, "Raven is home schooling me as well as teaching me to control my powers and ummm… oh right I can fly without crashing now."

"That is wonderful. What about you Cyborg?"

"I've just been improving my baby (his car) not that there's anything to improve." He answered smugly

"Hehehe, and you Raven what have you been up to?" Starfire wondered if Raven had gotten over that whole Slade thing, but it was very unlikely

"I've been fine; Nightchild met my mother in a vision and helped her train a little and" Raven stopped for a minute and decided she would make Beastboy jealous, "I also, met this guy at the mall and he asked me out." She looked over at Beastboy who was seething with anger. Of course Robin knew better.

"What's his name?"

"His name? Uhh… Chad"_ 'That was close'_

"Wonderful and when do we get to meet this Chad?"

"Yeah Rae when do _**we**_ get to meet _**him**_?" Beastboy asked while grinding his teeth _'So I can tear him to pieces'_

"Umm… you don't he's not really a people person so you might actually never meet him."

"If he's not a people person then why was he at the mall?" Lalia asked

"Well he… needed new clothes and food."

"Why didn't he just go to the food store if that's what he needed?" inquired Cyborg with a smirk

"He uhh got kicked out one time and isn't allowed back"

"So now you're dating criminals?" Beastboy said accusingly

"What's with the 3rd degree all of a sudden? What I can't be liked by a guy who's not insane?" everyone stayed quiet for a minute. Then Robin asked the big question.

"Why did you leave?" everyone knew who that was directed at

"I believed that if the Red X could not find me then me nor anyone else could get hurt. So I ran intending to never let him find me and it has been working I have had no disturbing nightmares, only beautiful. What about Raven? Have you had any more nightmares?" her eyes filled with sorrow

"I had one the night you left, but it was nothing serious. Other than that nothing, it seems your plan is working, but…"

"But what?"

"There's only one flaw in your plan." Cyborg commented

"What is it?"

"Since you left our lives have been well… dull" Robin said

"Yeah, without you it seems like the whole sun went with you and the darkness covered everything. So will you please come home? If not for your sake then for ours especially Robin's cause all he ever does is mop." Lalia asked pleadingly. Beastboy was even doing the face (from the episode 'Forces of Nature' god I hated that episode).

Starfire looked around the room at all of them with a smile on her face, but she wasn't fooling anyone. Her once energetic eyes were dulled down and filled with sorrow and fear. Her exotic orange skin was a pale orange and her usual fiery red hair looked like it had been dyed to a dreary red. In other words she looked as if she had given up on life, kind of like Robin looked before going to see Bruce. She sighed.

"I will come home with you friends" they all cheered, except for Robin who just walked over to the sad alien girl so as to embrace her in his arms. Hell even Raven smiled a little, her best friend was coming home.

Before they left the now reunited team packed up what little things she had; went out to eat because they were hungry. Then they all set out to go home, but little did they know that there was a surprise awaiting Starfire at home and it was anything but a good one.


	11. Fun with Robin and Starfire

**Chapter 11: Fun with Robin and Starfire**

_**Back at Titan Tower in Starfire's room**_

"It feels wonderful to be home, but… I think I should skip out as you say on the missions for awhile. That is until the Red X is found." Starfire said with a voice filled of fear.

Robin walked up to the scared girl, wrapped his arm around her waist, and said,

"Don't worry Star we'll find him, he won't hurt you again. I promise."

For the first time in a long time Starfire felt relieved and smiled a genuine smile. The others noticed what was going on between the two and left. For awhile they just stood there looking at each other not really sure what to do, but Robin made the first move; he leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips. At first she didn't know what to do, on her planet this action merely meant the transfer of knowledge, but on Earth it had a whole new meaning behind it. At last Starfire dragged her hands up his chest, making him moan, and wrapped her arms around his neck and just went with the flow. Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her body closer to his allowing him to deepen the kiss, which surprised Starfire quite a bit. Robin's tongue sneaked out of his mouth and rub Starfire's lips begging for entrance; not knowing what he was doing Starfire allowed him access and got a big surprise when he started massaging her tongue with his.

As Starfire was learning the joys of french kissing (I wonder why they call it that in the first place?) Robin backed Starfire and himself up so that the back of her knees hit the side of the bed causing them to fall back on to it.

He started to move his hands up and down her perfect figure, his hands continued to wander he didn't stop until he was right below her left breast (her weak spot). She let out a moan. Starfire flipped them over trying to be the dominant one, but she stopped because she remembered that she had no idea what to do. So, in her moment of thinking Robin flipped them over once more so he was back on top, Robin hen began to kiss her neck creating marks basically telling everyone 'Hey she's mine, so back off'. After doing this form of torture for some Robin leaned back so he could remove his shirt and his mask. No one had ever seen Robin without his mask except for Bruce and Alfred. Robin's eyes were a brilliant blue, the color of a deep blue ocean. Star started to take her clothes off mimicking Robin's actions, which surprised Robin a little. Suddenly someone was at the door; it was Raven. Robin and Starfire just looked at each other in shock as they tried desperately to cover themselves up. Raven popped her head in through the door and caught them cuddling under the covers, but luckily she could only see Robin's naked torso; so it looked almost as if they were sleeping, but she knew better.

"Are you guys playing strip poker?" she asked

"Maybe" Robin answered

"Well have fun, but don't make too much noise you know how nosy Beastboy and Cyborg are." And she left the room

"I hope she's not grossed out." Said Robin

"Me too." Said Starfire even though, she had a look of disbelief on her face.

"Now where were we" said Robin in a seductive voice.

_**Lemony scene**_

Robin's hands then started to move up and down her body dipping into every curve and crevice that she had. Robin's had cupped one of her big breast and started massaging it while his mouth came down upon her pert pink nipple gently sucking and licking. Starfire moaned in pleasure and pushed her chest upwards to keep him closer; Robin's other hand moved down southward to in between her thighs. Starfire ran her hands up and down his well sculpted back feeling up every muscle he had, which is a lot. Robin finished with one breast and moved on to the other one giving it the same attention as its twin, meanwhile the hand that was going south found its prize; Robin's skillfully rubbed Starfire's womanhood with his index finger causing her to gasp and moan even louder.

"Uhh Robin"

"Starfire you're so wet, do you want me that badly." She could feel him smirking against her breast.

And with that he pushed his finger into her hole making her arch her back bringing her closer to his body. Robin pumped his finger in and out of her then he added another finger giving her more pleasure and him more moans. Starfire's was beginning to sound hoarse from the moaning, so Robin stuck in a third finger, pumped a few more times while another one of his manly finger rubbed her jewel. For the first time in her life Starfire had an orgasm, and it caused her to tremble. Starfire looked up from her laying position and saw Robin licking her juices off his fingers.

"Mmm tastes like candy"

Now it was her turn. Using her inhumane strength Starfire flipped them over so that she was on top.

Starfire sat on Robin straddling his waist giving him the most seductive look he had ever seen; it took all of his will power to not just start pounding into her right then and there. That almighty will power he had; began to diminish when Starfire started grinding her hips into his pelvis.

'_So I guess when they say Pay Backs a Bitch they're not kidding' _Robin thought as he looked up at the goddess above him.

The alien girl then lower her lips onto his ever so gently; but before she could pull away Robin grabbed her head (gently but forcefully) and brought her down for another more passionate kiss. Their tongues danced with each other as if time had stopped; Starfire pulled away and lowered her head down to his rock hard staff. She looked at it for a minute giving Robin the impression that she had no idea what she was doing; oh but boy was he wrong. After looking at it for another second Starfire began to lick he cock with her delicate pink tongue, this made Robin shudder in pleasure. That is until Starfire stuck the whole thing in her mouth and began to suck on his entire dick! Robin let out a lustful grunt and laced his hands in her hair so as to keep her head there. He looked down at her head and saw that it was now bobbing up and down; Robin could feel her cold tongue licking his cum off his dick and her smooth soft hands were massaging his balls and whatever didn't fit in her mouth.

"Ugg Starfire"

Right after that moan left his mouth the young hero cum hard right in Starfire's mouth. She licked up the white substance, even the stuff dripping from his dick, and swallowed it all. Starfire raised her head so her lover could see what she was doing. She licked lips clean of any residue left over from him and made a smacking noise with her mouth.

"Mmm tastes like candy" she mimicked

Deciding that enough was enough Robin flipped them over on last time so that he was on top and in control. He looked at her for the signal saying that it was ok for him to continue.

"This may hurt a bit"

"I know"

Robin positioned himself at her entrance, looked at her once more, and slowly drove himself into her core. Her face was scrunched up in pain and her brow was sweating furiously, right when he was at her barrier, Robin pushed the rest of the way through and broke her barrier. Starfire would've let out a scream put Robin silenced her with a loving 'I'm sorry' kiss that seemed to make everything better; the girl rolled her hips telling him that it was ok for him to continue. Robin started off slow and gentle since it was her first time, but Starfire wouldn't have it; no she wanted it fast and hard.

"Ohh Robin faster, harder"

"What's the magic word?" he teased

"Please Robin I need you"

"If you insist"

Robin started pounding into her as fast as he possibly could and as hard. Starfire was moaning and groaning in pleasure as Robin thrusted into her core again and again; her big globes of flesh bounced up and down. Robin couldn't resist taking one of those pert nipples into his mouth once more, so he bent down, while still thrusting in and out, and pooped the little pink bud into his mouth. Swirling and licking it around in his while Starfire's plunged into Robin's dark hair holding his head there as he came in and out. Finally after some time Starfire could feel a hot coil in her lower abdomen begging to come undone.

"Robin I'm…"

"Me too"

Robin thrusted in a few more times and felt he and Starfire climax at the same time. He collapsed next to his lover's exhausted body and took her into his arms and just held her until one of them caught their breathe.

"Starfire"

"Yes Robin"

"I love you"

"I love you too Robin"

And with the said the two lovers fell asleep in each others embrace.


	12. Pranking breakfast

**Chapter 12: Prank**

Starfire and Robin woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door.

"Hey Starfire wake up it's me Lalia"

They quickly put their clothes on and Starfire practically threw Robin into her private bathroom, she ran to the door and opened it to find a some what confused kid.

"Hello puff puff (she's breathing deeply) how can I help you?"

"Umm Raven just wanted to know if you knew where Robin is, he's not in his room."

"Umm I believe I saw him go for a walk earlier today. Yes, I did hehehe" she said nervously

"Uhh ok well breakfast is almost ready BB and Cy are fighting over the waffle maker again phh dorks." She walked. Starfire ran to the bathroom and found Robin taking a shower.

"Eep!" she covered her eyes, while blushing, "Forgive me Robin I did not mean to…" Robin cut off her apology.

"It's ok Star, I'm done" Robin got out of her shower, dried off, and wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked over to the embarrassed girl and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Besides what does it matter, you've seen me in all my glory" he said with a joking smirk and in a sexy voice, "Oh and you can uncover your eyes now."

She uncovered her eyes only to see Robin's… wait a minute she could see Robin's eyes! That would mean…

"Umm Robin you forgot your mask"

"Oh right it's umm… oh there it is" Robin picked up his mask which was actually right next to Starfire's underwear.

"You know Starfire I think you forgot something too." He said holding up her lacey pink underwear."

"Robin you give those back right now."

"Nah I don't think so, actually I think I may keep them as a souvenir" he said with a very sexy smirk

"Richard Grayson you will hand those over this instance or so help me Glifmare you will have trouble." **(Yes, Starfire knows Robin's real name; he told her)** She stood there ready to launch herself at if need be.

"Ooo I'm so scared Starfire what will you do?" Robin asked in a teasing sort of fashion.

'_That is it!' _Starfire thought as she launched herself right at the unsuspecting Boy Wonder.

They rolled around on her bed for a few minutes before Starfire finally retrieved the prisoner (her underwear).

"Come on Star let's go get breakfast, if it's even made yet."

They left Starfire's room only to run into Raven! They just stared at each other; Robin let go of Starfire's hand just in time and finally, when Starfire began to explain to Raven, the dark girl stopped her.

"I don't want to know ok, ok good now I'm hungry and I'm getting something to eat. Are you two coming?"

"We were just coming down friend Raven"

Starfire bounced down the hall a head of Raven and Robin, the two just looked at each other awkwardly.

"So… you and Star?"

"Yep"

"and she did"

"Yep"

"and you did"

"Yep"

"Well just don't make too much noise… I can't believe she knew how to do that. That's weird."

"Whatever, I wonder if they've made breakfast yet?"

"Who knows?"

Little did the two friends know that they were being watched.

_**Outside the Tower**_

A mysterious man leaped down form his window spot and walked towards a taller man to report.

"They just went downstairs to breakfast. I'll set up the robbery."

"Patience Mr. X it will all come together in good time."

"Sooo you want to set it up then right?"

"Precisely"

"Ok, you have fun with that" and with that he walked away.

"Not what, but _**her**_" he said as he faded away into the darkness.

_**Inside the Tower**_

"COME ON MAN GIVE ME THE WAFFLE MAKER BACK!"

Lalia watched the two go back and forth fighting over the same thing they always fight over. Whether to make tofu or regular waffles first; God it gets annoying after awhile.

"NO WAY MAN LALIA NEEDS SOME REEEEAL FOOD NOT THAT CRAP YOU'RE MAKING!"

"DUDE, TOFU IS NOT CRAP!"

"YES, THEY ARE!"

"NO, THEY'RE NOT! THEY ARE A VERY NUTRIOUS MEAL AND ARE GOOD FOR YOU!"

"NO ONE GIVES A RAT'S ASS ABOUT NUTRION. PEOPLE WANT FATTENING FOOD because why… IT TASTES BETTERTHAN HEALTHY FOOD!" Cyborg screamed so loud it blew Beastboy away, "Now we can make some real food and when I'm done, Beastboy can make his tofu waffles." The half man-bot started cooking as Beastboy sat on the couch all mad and moppy, so Raven went over to comfort him.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"What's up?"

"Oh nothin much except Cyborg's being an asshole bastard… grunt my waffles are not crap"

"I know"

"I mean ser… whoa what! Did you just agree with me about my waffles not being crap?"

"Yes, I did. Why is that so wrong?"

"Umm no it's just you've never done it before and it's so…"

"Weird?"

"No, nice. Thanks."

"No problem. Now do you want to get back at Cyborg or don't you?"

"So do."

"Ok so here's the plan." Raven leaned in to whisper into his ear. He liked how close they were. After she told him the plan, he started laughing in an evil sort of way.

He stood up and walked towards the kitchen, Cyborg was making his famous fatty waffles (those waffles are dedicated to you Steff) Beastboy came over and sat down on one of the barstools. He looked up at Cyborg.

"What cha doin?"

"Makin my waffles. Why?"

"Oh just wonderin if you've eaten yet?"

"Nope"

"Not at all!"

"Noooo."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to give you face food."

"Face Food? What's that?"

"It's this." Beastboy ducked off to the side and out of nowhere came a black tofu covered waffle with soy butter and syrup came flying at his face! Everyone just stared at him for awhile before Beastboy finally broke out in laughter. It seemed as if Beastboy's laughter was contagious because after he started everyone just couldn't contain their laughter, well except for Raven she just kind of stood next to Beastboy and smirked.

'_That's what he gets for insulting Beastboy.'_

"HAHAHAHAHA! How do you like my food now dumbass? HAHAHAHA! That's what you get for calling my food crap and shit! HAHAHAHA! Oh wow… ok I'm done" Beastboy grabbed the waffle maker, quickly made the needed amount of tofu waffles, gave the maker back to Cyborg, and walked away with Raven.

All this time Cyborg was just standing there dumbfounded by this, not by the fight they had, but by the fact that Raven had actually helped out Beastboy with a PRANK! She never does that, in fact she usually just sits on the couch reading her dark books saying how stupid and pointless this fight is.

"Wow… my world just got turned upside down and I haven't even had breakfast yet. Oh well, who wants waffles?" Cyborg asked


	13. Attempted rape and awkward findings

**Chapter 13: Rape Attempt and awkward findings**

It was now time for the Titan's usually trip to the mall. Of course before they came the team decided they would slip into something more casual. Robin just threw on a pair of dark blue jeans and a short sleeve red and black t-shirt with the Bat signal on the front and a pair of black and red converse. Cyborg wore some black baggy jeans with a chain that connected his wallet to his pants and an 'I Robot' t-shirt; he bought while in Hollywood one year when they met Will Smith, with his metal feet that actually looked like cool shoes. Beastboy decided on some slightly darkened jeans with holes in them and a forest green shirt that said 'Unleash the Beast Within' along with a pair of black and green sketchers. Lalia threw on a long sleeved blue shirt and then put on a black baggy sweatshirt with the inscription NC in red on the front with her dark blue baggy jeans and white track shoes. Raven was wearing a deep purple off the shoulder shirt, some half skinny half baggy dark blue jeans, and a pair of black Ugs (but only because they're fuzzy). Starfire was really the only one wearing bright colors. She decided to wear a white mini shirt, much to Robin's pleasure, an emerald green halter, and a pair of white and green striped flip flops.

When they got there, they all split up to go to their individual favorite store. Cyborg went to radio shack, Raven went to Hot Topic, Robin went to the local sword store, Beastboy went to the video game store, Lalia went to Borders, and Starfire went to the pet store to see if she could find a new toy for Silkie. While Raven was at Hot Topic she noticed a beautiful black leather chocker with a sapphire in the shape of a raven, but then she looked at the price and gasped.

'_$67.00! I can't afford that! Oh, well there's always next time'_

'_**You could always take the discount that's offered to you every single time you big pussy.**_

'_Shut it Anger you know I don't like taking the discount'_

'_**Alright, alright geez don't get your panties in a knot'**_

After leaving the store Raven quickly popped into Barnes and Nobles to see if they had a book she had heard about and wanted to read; it's in a series called The Harvest Trilogy and the one she wants is book #1 Twilight. She found it and bought then headed to the food court where they said they would meet. As Raven looked for a table she walked past an alley that leads to an exit to the mall; as she past it, a hand shot out and grabbed her around her mouth muffling any sound she tried to make. When she looked at her attacker she saw none other than Slade.

'_Oh shit'_

"Hello Raven so good to see you again" he whispered huskily into her ear, "Sorry I haven't been around much lately, but you know you're friends are very protective of you especially the green one, but enough about them let's talk about us shall we?" he said as his hand slowly traveled up her shirt and began messaging her bra clad breast.

This is when Raven really began to panic, what if her friends didn't find her in time? What would happen then? Then a thought came to her and she knew exactly how she would get out of this sticky situation.

"I love this outfit on you. We're going to have so much fun aren't we my dear?" the villain whispered as his mouth descended slowly towards her mouth, but just he was about to lip lock her, Raven ramped her knee up right into his balls causing him to fall forward so that she could ramp her knee into his face. This actually hurt her a lot considering he was wearing a metal mask. As he was cradling his now injured balls Raven limped away trying to make a break for it and just as she thought she was off the hook, the dark girl ran into a solid object that instinctively wrapped its arms around her small body. Thinking it was Slade again Raven struggled against its hold until it spoke to her.

"Raven chill out it's just me Beastboy"

She looked up, "Beastboy?"

"Yea it's me your favorite green hero"

She smirked, "I'm so glad that you're not full of yourself"

"Hahahaha good one Raven, but what were you running from?"

"What? Oh, uh nothing just some idiot trying to hit on me" that wasn't technically a lie; I mean Slade did try and seduce her.

"Do you wan me to beat them up for you?"

"No, I took care of it, but uh thanks anyway."

"Anytime Rae anytime… um hey Rae"

"Yeah"

"You uh look really good today" he said while looking down with a blush.

Raven stared at him, _'Oh My God… I can't believe he just said that'_

'_**We should give him a reward'**_

'_What did you have in mind Lust?'_

'_**Let me show you.'**_ Lust Raven showed real Raven what they should do; Raven blushed so hard she thought she was going to explode.

'_I'm not going to do that!'_

'_**Hey you asked, but we should give him something.'**_

'_You're right…I've got the perfect thing'_

Beastboy stood there with his arms still around her thinking, _'Oh man now she must think I'm even more of a freak now. Crap now she's talking to me'_

"Beastboy"

"Yeah" the green boy looked down (cause Raven's shorter than him) and boy did he get a mouthful literally. Raven's lips met his in a soft sensual kiss; their mouths molded together as if they were made for each other. Beastboy's grip on Raven's waist tightened causing her to gasp which gave Beastboy the opportunity to plunge his tongue and began messaging her's with his.

Just as it was getting heated up Lalia walked right past them carrying a tray of Mexican food; without even looking she calmly said, "Get a fucking room" They broke the kiss and stared at each other before jumping apart blushing.

"What's up with you two?" Cyborg asked

"Nothing" they said in unison

Robin and Starfire walked over to where the others were hand in hand laughing at something that one of them had said. Starfire was carrying a bag with some sort clothes in it and Robin had a new weapon in his hand. Beastboy decided it was time to break the silence.

"So what did you guys buy?"

"I just got some Sai, you try something new"

"What about you Star?"

"I purchased a new top with the help of Robin." 

"What do you mean?"

"Robin showed me this top and suggested I try it on, he said it looked hot I believe was the word he used."

"Really, can I see it?" Beastboy asked smirking

"Uh I don't think that would be a good idea." Robin said panicking

"Why not Robin do you not think our friends would like the new shirt?"

"That's the problem Star I don't think that our friends would be the only ones to like it."

"Like who?"

"Oh, how about every guy in the mall."

"Why man what ja get her?"

"I'll tell you when we get home."

When they got back to the Tower, Robin pulled Cyborg and Beastboy off to the side while the girls went to go hang out in Starfire's room.

"So what did you get her?" Beastboy asked

"Before I tell you guys you have to know that I was really turned on because of the place she dragged me into."

"What place was that?" Cyborg questioned

"Victoria's Secret"

"What was that?"

"Victoria's Secret"

There was silence among the trio of crime fighting friends

"So… what was it like?"

"BEASTBOY!" the other two yelled in unison

"What are you telling me you are not in the least bit curious?"

"Well… maybe a little"

"Alright, so what was it like?"

"One word… awesome."

"Sweet" they all said

"So, anyway I picked up a pink top that is see through from the stomach and down, and it comes with a matching thong."

"Nice choice man"

"I didn't even know that she was actually going to buy it I just said that it looked hot on her."

"So when are you goin use it?"

"I don't think that's any of your business Cy" Robin began to walk away, "Hopefully very soon."

_Meanwhile with the girls_

"Soooo… Starfire what exactly did Robin have 'suggest' you buy?" asked Nightchild

"Well it is a pink top with very small matching bottoms" Starfire described

"Wait, where did you get this outfit from?" Raven inquired

"It was a place I believe was called Victoria's Secret"

"Oh"

"My"

"God" (Raven and Nightchild said that in unison)

"What?"

"Starfire do you know what that store is for?"

"I thought it only sold sparkly clothing items worn by girls that boys liked to stare at."

"Starfire that's a lingerie store" Raven explained

"Oh my, I wonder if Robin knew"

"I'll bet five bucks that he did know."

"Why would you say that friend Lalia?"

"Because it's every guy's dream to go into Victoria's Secret."

"Even superheroes like Robin?"

"Especially superheroes like Robin because the only action they usually see is on the field and not in the bed."

"Oh… friend Lalia how do you know all this?"

"Yeah Lalia how do you know all this?" Raven asked; her curiosity had been peaked.

"Um- well- I- um- I gotta pee be right back." She rushed out of the room and ran to the bathroom.

"What is the matter with friend Lalia?"

"I have no idea"_ 'But I'm gonna find out' _Raven said/thought as she looked at the door through which the young girl had run through.

_**With Nightchild**_

'_puff puff Oh my god that was close. They almost found out my secret. I'll have to be more careful from now on. Ok breath Lalia breath its ok they don't know everything will be fine.'_

'_**What happens when they do find out?'**_

'_Shut up I don't need to hear this right now ok I'm already freakin out. Besides do you really want them to find out about us?'_

'_**I guess not I mean not for now anyway'**_

'_Alright then glad we finally agree on something. Ok, they're probably starting to worry about me so let's head back.'_

'_**Fine'**_

After Nightchild is finished talking to herself, she rejoins Raven and Starfire talking about what Starfire should do with the piece of garment.


	14. Nightchild's Warning

**Chapter 14: ****Nightchild's Warning**

The girls had slept in Starfire's room for a sleepover rather than go back to their rooms because it got so late. It was now morning and Nightchild was the first one awake at… 5:30 AM.

'_5:30 huh I guess old habits never die'_

'_**It's not an old habit and you know it.'**_

'_What is that supposed to mean?'_

'_**It means that you're still afraid that if you don't get up at this time Slade will punish us like he used to'**_

'_I guess you're right'_

'_**Damn right I'm right. Now go back to sleep I'm tired'**_

'_Well already'_

'_**Geez chill out we're safe here remember'**_

'_Yeah I know… ok good night'_

'_**Night'**_

Just as Nightchild was about to go back to sleep, Raven suddenly woke up gasping for air.

"Raven what's wrong?"

"There was- and I was- and Slade was- and the woman- oh God!"

"Raven listen to me breathe just breath ok."

After many breathing exercises, Raven had finally calmed down long enough to tell Nightchild what her nightmare was about.

"There was fire everywhere and I think I was in Vietnam or something like that. There was a woman dressed in a short hospital gown and she was swinging a sword around killing these monsters of some sort. Then the monsters and the sword just vanished and Slade appeared and walked over to the girl"

"Wait did you see what she looked like?"

"Yes she had long black hair and inhuman glowing ice blue colored eyes. She was holding two babies in her arms. Slade and the woman fought until he was able to take the babies from her, then she vanished as she screamed. The baby with the same blue eyes as the woman disappeared into the other baby, who had reddish-maroon eyes; then Slade handed the second child over to another woman in a black cloak. Slade grabbed the cloaked woman's shoulders and turned her to face me. It was me, the woman in the black cloak holding the baby was me. I looked at Slade and he was smiling, but not a happy smile an evil smile that said 'I will make this come to pass' then I started screaming and everything went black and I woke up."

'_**I know that woman in her dream with the glowing ice blue eyes, I know her'**_

'_Shush'_

"Raven did Slade ever… you know with you?"

"Well he did when I went into Starfire's mind, but that wasn't real was it?"

"I don't know Raven you're supposed to know more about this mind and magic stuff than I am that's why you're the teacher and I'm the student"

There was a long silence between the two.

"Raven what would happen if you got pregnant?"

"I don't know I mean it would be Slade's considering I've never been with anyone else so I guess I would have to…"

"You can't kill it; it's only an innocent baby"

"If its Slade's…"

"It would be _**yours**_ too!"

Raven narrowed her eyes, "You've had a vision haven't you?"

"I-I-um" Nightchild tried to scoot away towards the door

"Come here!" Raven commanded sternly

Nightchild crept over to Raven. Raven grabbed her chin and raised her head so she could see her eyes. They were a light reddish-maroon.

"You did have a vision," she confirmed, "I can see it in your eyes."

"How can you tell?"

"When someone has a vision their eye color is lighter than it normally is. Now what did you see?"

"I saw a baby. Your's, but I don't know who the father is or when it is going to happen. "

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I might have been wrong" Nightchild looked directly into Raven's eyes and got a serious look on her face, "But heed this warning Raven, even if it is Slade's child killing it will be the worst thing you could ever do"


	15. The Heart of Tamaran

Chapter 15: Adiós mi amor

**Chapter 15: ****The Heart of Tamaran**

**(Warning there might some lime in this chapter)**

It was the next day and the Titans were in the living room/kitchen hanging out. Cyborg was playing an online videogame, Raven had in her head in Beastboy's lap as he read a comic book while stroking her hair, Lalia was studying one of Raven's spell books, and Starfire was getting cooking lessons from Robin because well… let's face she can't cook even if her life depended on it.

Suddenly the alarm went off notifying the titans that there was trouble. Robin ran over to the screen, typed something on the keyboard and it showed Overload robbing a music store for the electronics.

"Titans move out!" Robin shouted as they all rushed for the door, except for Starfire who stayed behind, "Starfire you can sit this one out if you want, I mean it's only Overload"

"Are you sure Robin? I do not want to let down the team and you"

"You won't trust me and," he brought his mouth close to her ear so she could feel his hot breathe on her skin, "You could most definitely never let me down." He then proceeded to kiss her on the lips.

"Alright I shall stay home"

"Good now go lie down in my room"

"Should I not lie down in my own room?"

"No" he said with a smirk and with that he left to go fight crime.

Starfire smiled as she walked to Robin's room to take a nap, cooking properly is surprisingly tiring. The tired alien laid down on her lover's to closed her eyes, as she did a figure covered in black injected her with something that kept her asleep; the person picked her up and carried her away out through the window.

_**At the music store**_

The Titans fought really hard and in the end defeated Overload, but as they were leaving to go home Raven fell to the ground unconscious. Just as Beastboy was about to help her up, Slade flashed down, picked her up, and jumped away leaving four astonished titans on the ground below. Beastboy gave chase, with Nightchild right behind him, screaming,

"GIVE HER BACK YOU BASTARD!" then something happened to Beastboy… he unleashed his beast! He leaped after the villain hoping to catch up to him, but alas Slade was already gone. Beastboy let out a pain filled howl for his loss and changed back very pissed off. When the rest of the Titans caught up to him they realized what had happened and lowered their heads in sadness while Lalia had tears forming in her eyes. The titan's mourned their loss as they headed back to the tower.

'_Well at least I'll have Starfire to comfort me… mmm that could be fun'_

When they got home Robin went straight to his room expecting to see his beloved alien princess, but instead he saw an empty bed and an open window.

"Crap not again. GUYS GET HERE!"

"What's up Robin… oh not again." Cyborg said as he entered his leader's room

"Beastboy see if you can get a scent" Robin instructed

He nodded and changed into a Baste Hound and started sniffing around when Lalia walked in and went straight to Robin.

"Nightchild are you ok?" Robin asked

She just stared at him with a glazed look in her eyes

"The one that once lay is now gone and through the window she has taken to the air, but it was not of her will that she depart no; it was the will of the man in black who whisked her away to a place of softness where the other you seek will be" she closed her eyes and reopened them, they were back to their normal color, "Hey guys what's going on? How did I get here?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Cyborg questioned

"Remember what?"

"You just walked I here and started talking about 'the one that once lay here' for something like that"

"Huh? Oh I must have had a vision"

"Whatever, ok so you said 'the one that once lay here is now gone and through the window she has taken to the air, but it was not of her will that she depart' that must mean that Starfire was kidnapped and taken through the window. 'It was the will of the man in black who whisked her away to a place of softness where the other you seek will be' it was obviously Red X that took Starfire and where ever Starfire is Raven must be." Robin deducted

"But where?" Lalia asked

"I don't know. Beastboy have you got anything?"

"Nothing absolutely nothing, it's like the person that took Starfire just vanished into thin air."

"Damn… wait Lalia said 'to a place of softness' what's a place that is soft?"

"Uhh… a bed!" Beastboy exclaimed

"That's right a bed is soft. Cyborg can you check the computer to see where the nearest bed factory is?"

"Sure thing I'll get started on it now." Cyborg ran to the computer and started typing in stuff, "There's one in Jump City, but it's abandoned"

"Then it's a perfect place to hide a prisoner. Titans move out!" Robin shouted as they all ran out the door to save their friends

_**At the old abandoned bed factory**_

Slade waltzed into the factory and threw Raven's body onto the nearest bed. She woke up to find herself in a run-down crappy factory on a bed that wasn't even comfortable; she looked around and saw Slade leaning against the wall with lust in the eyes… actually the only parts of her captor that she could see were his eyes and his mouth and he was smirking. Raven opened her mouth to scream but Slade covered it with his, he forced his tongue into her mouth. He stopped his attack on her mouth to catch his breath; he stared at her eyes full of lust and desire.

"Now trust me my dear Raven this will hurt me more than it will hurt you… actually it won't" he said his voice dripping with sarcasm

"Then why say it" she said between breathes

"For comfort"

"Comfort! **YOU** are going to rape me and you're trying to comfort me! The only way that could happen is if you get off me and let me go!" she screamed. She turned her head so she wouldn't have to look at him and low and behold there lie Starfire on another bed, she glared at Slade.

"What did you do to her?"

"Once again you ask that question and I'll give you the same answer as before" he leaned down so she could feel his hot breath on her skin, "He did" as he started to kiss down her neck. Raven tried to get away, but Slade just tightened his grip on her. She then noticed the Red X began to carry Starfire away so they could have some more ehem privacy.

"Leave her alone!" the dark girl tried to stop him put when she tried using her powers, all she received in return was a minor shock and a _**BIG**_ headache.

"AHHHHHH! What did you do to me?" she said screaming in pain

"Oh nothing, I just gave you a dose of blue zinothum, quite a remarkable serum it stops you from using your powers and if you do try and use them it hurts you so please don't try anything my sweet Raven I wouldn't want you getting hurt now would I?" Slade explained as he continued his attention to her neck

By now X had left so Raven had pretty much figured that if Slade had given her some of the blue zinothum, than X must have done the same for Starfire… so basically they were both screwed literally unless by some miracle someone would find them in the nick of time. After coming to this conclusion, Raven began to struggle again, but stopped when she felt something hard press against her core through the fabric of her leotard.

"Yes, you feel that my love, if you continue to struggle it'll only hurt more." Slade said trying to sound seductive.

"NO! GET OFF ME!" turning her body trying to thrown him off her, but she unfortunately failed.

Slade then proceeded to rip off her cloak and leotard leaving her exposed to his hungry eyes, Raven could feel Slade getting harder by what he saw. She was wearing a black and red lacey almost see-through bra with a matching thong. Slade stripped himself down to just his boxers (yes, he's a boxer guy) and kissed Raven hard on the lips slowly making his way down her neck and to her chest. He unclipped her bra and threw it across the room staring at her mounds of flesh.

"Delightful, simply delightful" he said as he began to attack her breast with his mouth.

Slade suckled her nipple like a new born baby while he massaged the other; he bit down hard on it drawing blood. Raven yelped out in pain.

"Please stop don't do this to me"

"My dear there is nothing more that I want than to be inside you always"

"Always?" she said liked a scared child with tears now streaming down her face

"Yes, always" Slade then tore off her underwear and jammed his ungloved finger inside her womanhood without a second thought. Raven felt a wave of pain come over her. Slade pumped his finger in and out then added a second finger to then mix making it worse for Raven, after pumping only two fingers Slade drove in a third. After the third finger Slade didn't add another finger oh no he did much worse… he added his tongue. Taking his fingers out of the poor girl's core he shoved his tongue in finally tasting her essence; he pumped his tongue in and out until Raven finally couldn't take it anymore. Raven screamed as she came hard and painful; she looked down at Slade as he looked up at her making sure that she was watching him as he liked up her cum like it was candy.

"It seems my dear Raven that you are ready for the taking" he positioned himself at her entrance, "Now brace yourself my dear because this is really going to hurt"

"No please don't" she pleaded between sobs of pain and sadness.

Just as he was about to ram himself into her sweet slick sheath, X came running in looking panicked.

"Dude we gotta get outta here the blue zinothum didn't work!"

"What do you mean it didn't work, we already tested it out on another Tamarian and it worked on this one why not her?"

"I don't know, all I know is that when she woke up and realized what happened she went berserk and started yelling in some other language and now she's smashing everything in site." X ran out of the building wearing only a pair of black sweats and his mask.

"Get back here you coward! Fuck, well Raven it seems we will have to finish this up sooner than I would have wanted, but I'll take what I can get" Slade tried once again to thrust himself into Raven, but a green ball came flying at him and knocked him off of Raven.

She grabbed her cloak to cover up and saw that all her friends had come to save her and Starfire. She tried to get up, but before she could Beastboy walked over to her and picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the other. He set her down near Nightchild.

"Take care of her I'll be right back"

"Where are you going?" Nightchild asked

"To kill Slade"

They all heard a scream, but it wasn't a woman screaming it was a man! The gang saw X running away from Starfire who was only clad in her bra and underwear. She was shooting starbolts and eye beams at X and yelling in Tamarian; Robin ran over to where they were and tapped X on the shoulder. Thinking that it was Slade coming to help him, X turned around only to have Robin's fist meet his face knocking him unconscious.

"That's for stealing my girl" Robin walked over to Starfire who was still in a frenzy and spoke very calmly to her, "Starfire it's me Robin, you know you're friend or at least I hope we're more than friends (yeah I know that part was really corny, but if you don't like it then stop reading this). It's ok X can't hurt you anymore I'm here"

Starfire looked at him with her glowing green eyes; she floated down to the ground and walked over to the Boy Wonder. Starfire grabbed his head and kissed him full force, he kissed her back and they stayed like that for e moment or two. When the two finally came up for air it was Starfire who spoke first this time, and in English too.

"I am sorry Robin"

"It's ok Starfire he can't hurt you anymore"

"But Robin it will always be like this as long as he or I am still alive"

"Don't worry about that I'll be here to protect you. Now let's go check on the others"

When they got back to the others, while dragging X's body with them, they saw Beastboy and Slade having a fight to the death. Finally Beastboy landed a blow that knocked Slade into a wall making him go unconscious. Then X started to wake up, Robin looked him straight in the face and asked him,

"Why do you always come after Starfire?"

"Hehehe I see she still hasn't told you yet. Alright then you want to know fine I'll tell you. One reason is because she's just smokin' hot and the most important reason is that power she has."

"You mean her starbolts and eye beams? Why do you need those?"

"Not that, power the other power"

"What other power? Starfire what is he talking about?"

She sighed, "I was not supposed to tell anyone, not even my closest friends, but it is time you know the truth. Every generation of the royal there is a special person who carries with them a great power. This power was passed from my father to me. It is called Hertade no Tamaran which translated into Earth speak is the Heart of Tamaran."

"What is the Heart of Tamaran?"

"It is a great power that only one person in the next generation of the royal family has, it has the power to destroy a planet, but if controlled properly it can be used in battle"

"Kind of like a secret weapon" suggested Cyborg

"Yes, a secret weapon"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because friend Nightchild I was not allowed to and I was afraid you would not trust me anymore"

"We will always trust you Starfire no matter what"

Just as they were having their heart to heart discussion Slade pulled out a detonator and pressed the red button.

'_If I can't have Raven then no one can'_

_**Back with the team**_

They all glared at X

"Well X now that we know about Starfire's power you will never lay a hand on her again"

"Wanna bet" he kicked Robin in the stomach and jumped backwards away from him, "See ya" but just as he was getting away Starfire shot him in the right leg with a super charged starbolt.

Of course this is when they noticed that Slade had detonated a bomb and the building was going to collapse. They all started to run for the exit except Starfire who stayed behind.

"Starfire come on we gotta get out of here" Robin yelled

"No Robin you must get out of here I must stay"

"What are you crazy? If you stay you'll be crushed to death"

"No Robin I will not. I am going to use the Heart of Tamaran to destroy the building before it collapses so no on else may be cursed with its power and Slade, the Red X, and I will go along with this building"

"Starfire you can't I won't let you"

"You do not have a say in this matter Robin" she looked at him with mournful eyes, "I love you Robin please be happy after I am gone" and with that she threw a starbolt at him knocking him clean out of the building.

"STARFIRE! NOOOO!"

"Good-bye my friends. GRRRRRR AHHHHHHHH" and just like that a crystal blue orb encircled her and continued to expand and then finally exploded. The light was so bright the titans had to look away. When the light had died down the scene that was before the heroes was not a happy one; the building and its occupants where gone nothing left except a ring.

"If the building had exploded it probably would have caused some major damage, Starfire just saved us." Cyborg said solemnly

"What was that?" Lalia asked in astonishment looking at the smoldering pile of bricks and ashes

Robin picked up the ring and held it in his hand; he only said four little words.

"The Heart of Tamaran" then he passed out

The next thing Robin knew he was in his bed at Titan's Tower. He was sweating bullets and it felt as if his heart was beating at a million miles per second.

'_Okay what just happened?'_ he walked out of his room and into the living room and there he saw the most glorious site he had ever seen in his entire life… Starfire sitting at the counter reading a book.

He ran up to her and just stared at the lovely alien's face.

"Good morning Robin did you sleep well?"

Instead of answering like a normal person would he lifted his hands up to her face and started feeling her face to make sure she was real. He ran his hands through her hair and down her arms.

"Robin are you feeling the ok?"

"Starfire is that really you or am I going crazy?"

"Robin it is really me. Maybe you should go back to bed."

"Did you run away to Canada?"

"No, Robin why would I do that?"

"Has X been plaguing your dreams?"

"No, Robin we have not heard anything from the Red X since he stole your suit"

"Did we sleep together?"

"Robin we have different rooms how could we sleep together?"

"No, I mean did we have sex?"

"Oh um no we did not, but should we?" she blushed as red as tomato

"Ok so it was all just a dream" he mumbled to himself

"Robin?"

"Starfire I have to tell you something."

"What is it Robin?"

"I love you"

"Wh-wh-what?"

"That's right I've loved you ever since you first kissed me to learn our language and you know what I'm not afraid to admit it anymore" and with that he grabbed her face and kissed her soundly on the lips. She was stunned for a moment, but then went along with it because she wanted this just as much as he did. When they finally pulled away for air Robin looked into Starfire's eyes and said

"You know how you asked me if we should have sex."

"Umm yes" she answered with another blush

"Well I say what are we waiting for?"

He picked her up bridal style and whisked her to his bed room for a night of passion and love.

**The End**

**AN: Well that's the end ppl and please comment because that's the end of the trilogy, but no flames if you didn't like this story well that's just fine just don't complained to me about it. And I'm sorry for the corny ending**


End file.
